


One of us

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Rescued by Camille and taken in by the Mikaelsons’ a year before Hope’s birth (Y/N) found out the hard way that Mikaelsons’ have a list of expendables. After almost being sold to Dahlia in Hope’s place (Y/N) left New Orleans forever. Until her new alpha takes the pack to  New Orleans.(Y/N) soon finds herself at the heart or a fight for power.  The only problem is she’s unsure who to side with. The Mikaelsons’ or the McCall pack.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait there's another…” Lydia muttered and trailed off as she found another deadpool.  
Everyone waited as she tried to open it but shoved her seat back and jumped to her feet with a growl of frustration. “What, isn’t it like the other ones?” Stiles asked quickly as he hurried across the room to help.

“No, I can’t figure… oh… oh no.” She gasped which drew the rest of you to gather round. “I know some of these and they’re all just kids.” She whispered as she slammed the print button and all but tore the paper from her printer before it came through.  
“They’ve all been marked off.” Malia muttered with disgust and looked torn between bitter angry and throwing up.  
“Now they haven't there’s still one name, Hope Mikaelson?” Liam muttered and you scoffed loudly before shaking your head and heading to the door.  
Scott frowned as he hurried across the room and caught you gently by the arm to stop you. “What’re you doing, we have to go help them.”

 

“No we don’t and we’re not going to.” You snapped and yanked yourself from his grip which surprised him seeing as you were usually calm and willing to talk things over.  
“You need to give me more than that if the packs going to make a decision.” He was frustrated and you could see that he was hiding it but that didn’t stop you from squaring up to him.  
“No I don’t and we’re not going.” You snapped and his eyes flickered red as you shoved his chest.

“(Y/N) we can’t just sit here knowing they’re going to kill a child!” Lydia hissed but you shook your head and ran your hands through your hair.  
“NO. We are not going, they don’t need our help!” You shouted and jumped when Scott angrily grabbed you by the shoulders.  
“Kids are dying, and she’s next! We’re going to help her.” He growled and calmed almost as soon as Stiles hurried over to him.

“Fine, you want to get us killed so be it and everyone will know the True Alpha was stupid enough to get involved with the fucking mikaelsons.” Your voice ached as you shouted but you didn't care. They weren't going to make you go back to running around after the original family. You weren’t going back.  
“I’m sorry for yelling the other day.” Scott muttered as he perched on your window ledge.  
“I’d say sorry too but i’m not. No sane person helps them willingly.” You sighed and opened the window properly so he could climb in.  
“Why don’t you like them?” He paused as he sat on your bed and winced. “You don't have to tell me.”

“It’s not that I don’t like them Scott… Just that, we won’t be the same when we get away from them. If we get away from them.” You mumbled and sat next to him, tucking your legs under your chin. “If we go then you need to understand something.”  
“What?” He asked nervously and glanced at you, waiting patiently for you to speak.

“Never trust any of them. No matter how much we help them or how close we get. We are expendable. If you’re not a Mikaelson then you’re just a tool to get what they want.” You gave Scott a teary look and he immediately hugged you tightly.  
“We’re going to go and help… you should come and keep us sharp. Don’t let us be tools.” He smiled when you snickered at him and gently shoved his shoulder.  
“Too late for that Alpha.” You muttered playfully.

********************************************************************* 

You took a deep breath and sighed as you opened the motel door. It had been agreed that you should go and warn the Mikaelsons and gage their reaction before called Scott. “You can do this.” You whispered to yourself as you trudged through the streets and headed towards the woods that led you to exactly where the Mikaelsons were staying.  
Instinct told you to stop and when you did you could hear familiar voices complaining as they headed away from you. “Wait do you hear that?” you moved slightly to your left and spotted the Mikaelsons through the trees, looking in your direction.

With another sigh you reluctantly revealed yourself and took in the bedraggled looking family. “Well I see the derelict has returned.” Klaus hummed which made you roll your eyes as you ignored him and looked to Elijah.  
“We’re here to help Hope.” You said to him and he nodded, frowning when you turned to leave without saying anything more.  
“So is that it, you vanish for five years and think we’d not want an explanation?” Rebekah called but you carried on walking until Hayley spoke.  
“You abandoned Hope, why do you even care?” Her tone was both accusing and sharp while being motherly and sickening nostalgia washed over you.

“I don’t care about her, or any of you, but my alpha has a hero complex and people are killing children so we’re going to stop whoever it is.” You hadn’t turned back to look at them so it only took a few steps to vanish back into the woods.  
You knew they could her you hurrying away but that didn’t faze you as you tried to avoid letting a swirl of emotion scream out of you in an angry outburst.  
“Well that was awkward, and unexpected.” Kol declared when no one said anything.

******************************************************** 

 

The pack fell silent when the motel door swung open and Rebekah glared at you from outside. “Come in.” You grumbled when no one moved.  
“Your appearance has rather startled Nik and as you know when Nik is on edge, people tend to get hurt.” Rebekah declared as she strolled in and looked the startled pack over in one glance before gripping Scott by his face in one hand. “What exactly is this?” She asked after inspecting him and discovering his eyes glowed red.

“Scott McCall, he’s an alpha.” You sighed impatiently wanting to get the job done and leave before the pack could be dropped into the day to day life of the Mikaelsons.

“Right, why do his eyes glow red?” She asked courtland started looking over one of the files on the table.  
“Why do you even care, just tell Klaus we’re not going to kill him!” You scrambled to your feet and opened the door which made Lydia raise her eyebrows at the sudden change from your usual friendly attitude. 

“Unfortunately I have a habit of caring for the people I take care of and after three years I’ve become rather attached and feel that I should know you are safe.” Her response made Scott and Stiles exchange looks of confusion.  
“(Y/N) you said you didn’t know them that well.” Stiles muttered and if the tone of his voice hadn’t been laced with suspicion the accusing look would have given him away.  
“Ok I was close to the Mikaelsons and I learnt first hand that you run and survive or they use you up, is it so bad that I want to keep you all safe?” You sighed and jerked your hand towards Rebekah. “She’s the nicer one and I still wouldn’t piss her off because she’s break you in half.” Rebkah chuckled at your comment but said nothing else.

Malia was the first to speak and she looked around the room at the others before voicing her opinion. “We should be grateful that you’re protecting us and we know that’s what you’re doing it’s just…” She trailed off and smiled in relief when Stiles finished for her.  
“People change and maybe they have, we came to save Hope and that means we’ll have to put up with them.” He winced when you rolled your eyes. 

“Seriously!” You sighed and glared at Stiles.  
“What did they even do that’s so bad, I mean you put up with Peter.” Liam pointed out and you smiled in Rebekah’s direction.  
“They tried to convince a witch I was the first born Mikaelson and have me trapped in a spell with her, when it backfired they abandoned me and I barely escaped.” You turned on your heels and slammed out of the room.

“If you don’t mind me asking . how did you meet (Y/N)?” Lydia asked Rebekah who smiled politely and sat at the table in your now empty seat.  
“A friend, Camille asked if we could help her out a few years ago and she ended up staying with us for a while… even tried to fight off witches and vampires despite being human.” Rebekah smiled slightly as she spoke. “Let me help you with your plan. The territories here are pretty crammed in.

***********************************************************

You growled to yourself as you stomped through the streets. You didn’t know why it hadn’t occurred to you to find Camille or even catch up with her. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you scrambled to tug it out, expecting Lydia or Stiles to be checking that you were ok and you’d come back when you calmed down.

(Text image 1: https://66.media.tumblr.com/b4cd09ae5b2101734119c1202b819715/tumblr_inline_osfx6v5MEC1u0c9i8_540.png  
Text Image 2: https://66.media.tumblr.com/55a59dab90a895d2a7a951c7d0bf4987/tumblr_inline_osfx6ts1dc1u0c9i8_540.png )

Your phone continued to buzz but you ignored it. Heading to the nearest bar you could find, deciding catching up with old friends could wait until you’d calmed yourself down. “You’re part of a pack that survived Beacon Hills. Avoiding Klaus is easy you just…” You trailed off and ordered your drink, glancing down the bar which is when your confidence may as well have dropped to the floor.  
At the end of the bar was Klaus. Drink in front of him with a look of boredom as if he’d been waiting for you. “Oh shit.” You sighed out making him chuckle before his face contorted to a serious gaze as he waved at you.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your pack, they’re different from normal wolves.” Klaus said as he sat at the bar next to you, paying for your drink.

You hummed and nodded in response. “There isn’t a pack like ours anywhere.” You told him and for a moment you swore he looked proud.

“Hope will be excited to meet you, Hayley tells her about you a lot.” He smiled and paused as you rolled your eyes and started to leave. “She has a photo of you in her room.”

“Do you tell her about the numerous times you all abandoned me or made me bait without telling me?” You snapped which made Klaus roll his eyes.

“I told her that despite being a somewhat improvement on my own parents, I made my mistakes with Marcel… with you.” He sounded sincere but bitterness and five years of convincing yourself that Klaus was far worse than he had actually been had already gripped your mind.

“If it makes you feel better, when you screw up with Hope, Marcel and I will be there for her.” You scowled at him before leaving, heading through a back street so you could get back to the motel before Marcel’s vampires came out.

You stopped when a shadow fell over the dim light of the back windows of the looming buildings that surrounded you. “Well look who it is, didn’t think McCall would be dumb enough to come this far away from Beacon Hills.”

When they stepped forwards you took a few steps back and glance behind you which was a mistake because they took the chance to blot forwards and you were suddenly pinned to the wall face to face with glowing blue eyes. “Dad?” You choked and gasped at the hand on your throat. “Klaus!” You tried to scream out before your head was smacked against the wall you’d been pinned against.

\--------------------------------------------

“Where’s (Y/N).” Stiles snapped and barged into the Mikaelson’s home.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head as Elijah placed a hand on his chest to stop his brother from attacking the group as they crowded in. “What exactly do you think I would have done to her?”

 

Malia stepped up to Klaus and squared her shoulders as she got closer. “She’s scared of you lot or she doesn’t trust you and she’s never wrong about who the bad guys are back home.” She growled out and Lydia had to grab her hand to stop Malia from diving forwards to attack Klaus.

“(Y/N)’s here?” A little voice asked from behind Klaus and Elijah.

When they parted the pack saw Hope and Hayley stood in the doorway of the next room. “She was but we’re not sure where she went.” Scott said softly and crouched down to Hope’s hight. “We’ll find her though, she’d never let one of us go missing.” He assured her and she smiled.

“Guys we have an issue, someone was attacked last night and Marcel’s lost it… it… Hey Hope.” Kol trailed off and waved at Hope who smiled and glanced at a worried looking Freya.

“Why don’t you show…” hayley trailed off and motioned at Stiles and Lydia.

“Stiles, this is Lydia, Scott, Malia and Liam… we have a few more people back home too.” Stiles babbled and she smiled motioning for Hope to show them around.

“Marcel thinks that (Y/N)’s blood is near the bar you saw her in, we managed to convince him you didn’t have anything to do with it but, it wasn’t easy.” Freya explained.

“Take us to where it is and we’ll be able to track her.” Scott offered and motioned to Malia. “Liam can you stay with Stiles and Lydia?”

“Yeah sure.” Liam nodded after a reluctant pause.

\--------------------------------------------

“You’re sure it leads out here?” Rebekah asked Malia who succeed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty good and scenting through woods.” She growled and her eyes flickered which put Rebekah on edge when she saw the cool blue glow.

 

“Isn’t this where Camille found (Y/N)?” Elijah offered carefully and watched as Klaus stormed off in the direction of the old derelict house you’d been trying to escape from when you were first brought to the Mikaelsons.

“Vance! I know you’re out here!” Klaus bellowed and strolled around as he tried to pick out your scent among the other similar scents that seemed to swamp the area.

“Whose Vance?” Scott asked and Elijah winced.

“(Y/N)’s father, he vanished shortly after threatening (Y/N) in front of Niklaus and we had assumed Klaus lied for (Y/N)’s sake when he said he didn’t know where Vance had gone.” The group trailed after Klaus who was suddenly making a beeline towards the crumbling ruins of a building.

 

“If you’ve hurt her, what i’m going to do to you will redefine the word sadistic.” Klaus snarled and charged towards the door only to slam into nothing.

“It’s enchanted.” Rebekah huffed and pointed to marks that decorated the doorway. Malia dove for the door as well but was flung several feet back and stumbled to keep her footing as Elijah hurried to help her land on her feet.

“Mountain ash.” She gasped and doubled over. “Scott no it’ll kill you!”

“She’s in there and I promised we’d be ok.” He growled as his eyes glowed and he slammed against the magical wall and started to push against it.

 

“Stop, we have Freya, she can break through the spell and well remove the… mountain ash.” Rebekah promised and forced Scott away who slumped to his knees as her hand rested on his shoulder.

“She’s in there, I can hear her.” Scott groaned while he got to his feet and checked on Malia.

Klaus strolled around the building a few times before jumping and scaling to one of the windows where his eyes widened. “(Y/N).”

“Klaus?” You croaked. His eyes darted around the room and quickly picked out that you were tied with an intricate series of ropes that meant if you moved or passed out at all you would be seriously hurt.

“We’ll get you out love don’t worry.” He muttered softly. Rebekah shrieked down the phone to Freya as the scent of your blood from your head wound fueled their anxiety that they wouldn't get to you.

“They wanted you here… they’re going to get Hope and Liam, they didn’t put him on the list so we’d bring him here.” You gasped out and Klaus’ face hardened as he glanced away. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere (Y/N).” Klaus promised as he dug in his pocket to text Hayley.


End file.
